ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
Ben 10: Alien Force: The Game/DS Walkthrough/World 2: Warehouse
Warehouse is the second world in Ben 10: Alien Force: The Game DS. It contains four levels. You have access to Humungousaur, Swampfire, and Echo Echo and unlock Goop. Gorvan is the boss and DNAliens and Knights are the main enemies. Level 5: Warehouse 1 Go right. The platforms here lead up to Upgrade Points. Grab them and move on. Defeat the first enemy encounter and go right to some platforms. Jump left off of the platform below the top to reach the Plumbers' Badge. Swampfire is best for that. Climb to the top and go right for Omnitrix points. At the bottom, go left for Omnitrix points if you wish, then go right. You will come to a large vehicle. Jump on top of it, then go left. Jump off of the tip to get the Grandpa Max hologram, then go right to the next encounter. Defeat it, then go right to the end of the level. You should unlock Goop. Level 6: Warehouse 2 Go right. You will come to the first enemy encounter. When you come to two blue shevles, climb them and go right. At the next blue shelves, you will fight an enemy encounter. When it is done, jump on the shelf to the left, then off of the box on the edge to get the Plumbers' Badge. Keep going right until the next enemy encounter. You will meet the Armored Forever Knight here. When the encounter is finished, climb up the shelves, then jump left onto the shelf and grab the Grandpa Max hologram. Go right to the level exit. Level 7: Warehouse 3 Use Humungousaur here to break the wall blocking the top path and take the path right. You will come to the first enemy encounter. You will meet the DNAlien here. Defeat the encounter, then go right to the barrier. Destroy it as Humungousaur, then continue. The second enemy encounter is not long after this. Defeat it, then move on. Here, you will meet the spitting DNAlien. Go right and be very careful not to fall down any gaps. Soon, you will see another new kind of DNAlien, one with a suit and weapon. Go right to the next barrier, but do not destroy it. Go Swampfire and jump on top of it, then jump to collec the Grandpa Max hologram. The flying DNAlien is introduced here. Now, return to the beginning and take the low path as Echo Echo. Follow the path until you reach a bunch of blue platforms. Climb them to the top left for the Plumbers' badge. Now, go right until you reach a moving platform. You can take it or fight an enemy encounter. The encounter will introduce the robot Forever Knight. Taking the platform will bring you back to the top. If you take the bottom path, you will meet the DNAlien Vulpimancer. Follow the paths until you reach the end. Level 8: Warehouse 4 This is a battle with Gorvan. Gorvan has a devastating spin attack that needs to be jumped, and will throw his gut around, too. He also has a laser gun that he will shoot. Use Echo Echo's scream and YYY combo to take him out. There is a Grandpa Max hologram reachable with anyone but Echo Echo in the top left and a Plumbers' Badge in the top right. You should unlock Chromastone. Category:Games Category:Walkthroughs